


Punishment

by KieranPrince



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Smut, Spandexverse, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranPrince/pseuds/KieranPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tense silence floated around Ghirahim and Link. Neither of them made a single sound. And anyone who happened to look into the room at the moment would see just how tense the moment actually was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so this is a request fill for ShadowsofHumanlySin over on dA. She requested about a story of what would happen if Link accidentally ripped Ghirahim’s cape and his punishment.
> 
> And so, I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Warning: Yaoi, smut, sex toys, bondage, orgasm delay
> 
> Pairing: GhiraLink
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Legend of Zelda

A tense silence floated around Ghirahim and Link. Neither of them made a single sound. And anyone who happened to look into the room at the moment would see just how tense the moment actually was. Ghirahim was glaring at Link heavily while Link was squirming in place, biting his lip nervously.

Ghirahim was gritting his teeth tightly, a flush of anger starting to spread down his face. His fists were clenching by his side and bursts of energy were sprouting up around him. His chocolate eyes flashed obsidian before he bared his teeth for the Skychild to see. A small burst of satisfaction went through the Demon Lord’s body as he saw the flinch that went through the child’s body. He was well aware that his fangs were slowly starting to make their appearance.

_“Skychild…,”_ Ghirahim growled out, more of his power leaking from his body and sparking around him. 

Link stumbled in his place and his gulped before scratching his head nervously. “Umm…opps?” he said with a cautious smile. 

“ Oops? _Oops?!_ You’ve just destroyed my cape, one of my prized possessions, and all you can think to say is _oops_?!” Ghirahim snapped, swinging his arms out. 

A series of sharp knives were expelled out of thin air, flying towards Link in a flash. He jumped back in horror, ducking his head just in time as the knives flew over his head. A soft hiss left his mouth as one of the knives scratch his hand lightly. Seconds later, Link heard the familiar sound of the knives colliding with the wall. Eyes growing wide, Link lifted his head up in shock and fear. His body was starting to tremble dangerously. 

“G-Ghirahim?” Link asked cautiously, looking at the Demon Lord. 

Ghirahim said nothing, just glared down at Link. He couldn’t believe how absolutely incompetent the Skychild was. Sure, the boy was a bit clumsy at times and was as physically fit as himself and his Master, but that was no excuse. There was no excuse for damaging his cape. No excuse at all. 

Link saw the anger rise in Ghirahim and he gulped before gazing out of the corner of his eyes. To his right was the door out of the throne room. It was a ways off, but perhaps he could make a break for it before Ghirahim knew what he was planning. Moving his legs back slightly, link let his eyes flicker to Ghirahim’s face before they moved back towards the door.

Ghirahim’s eyes narrowed and he quickly moved forward, grabbing onto Link’s wrist before he could even think about get away. A cry left Link’s mouth and he immediately started struggling in the Demon Lord’s grip. His eyes were wide in horror and he pulled back against Ghirahim’s grip. But before he could do any real damage, Ghirahim snapped his fingers, causing four chains to appear around his wrists and ankles. Link yelped in horror and started pulling at the chains, only to find himself rooted to the ground. 

“Ghirahim! Let me go!” Link shouted. 

Ghirahim scoffed and gazed down at Link with angry eyes. “No, I don’t think I will, Skychild. I’ve dealt with your little _mistakes_ for the last time. Time and time again, you’ve been allow to get away with little set backs and habits that shouldn’t have been looked over. Now, it’s time for punishment,” Ghirahim said before a dangerous smirk came to his face. 

Link felt his stomach twist up in knots at the sounds of that. He didn’t like the sound of that. The thought of Ghirahim actually punishing him would be laughable, if there wasn’t a serious gleam in the Demon Lord’s eyes. Whenever Ghirahim had threatened to “punish” him, it usually ended off with a smack on the back of his hand - basically, a warning. And if it wasn’t a warning, then they usually just have sex until all the anger and frustration was drained out of Ghirahim. And quite honestly, he couldn’t even begin to remember the last time that he was seriously punished.

Either way, “punishment” didn’t end up being much of a punishment at all. 

But now, Ghirahim looked almost…serious. And that scared Link. Because he wasn’t sure what to expect from the Demon Lord. He could do anything. Link would be the first to admit that the Demon Lord was a bit eccentric and over-the-top. Not to mention, he did have that bloodlust that reared its ugly head at random times. 

Some of his fear must have appeared on his face, because Ghirahim laughed before looking right into Link’s eyes. “Why so nervous Skychild? Surely you didn’t think that you would get away with ruining my cape, now did you?”

Link’s eyes widened and he started struggling against the chains again. “Ghirahim, this isn’t funny anymore. Let me go! I-I’ve learned my lesson now!” Link stammered out. 

“Hmm…something tells me that you’re just saying that, Skychild. Have you really learned your lesson? I don’t think you have,” Ghirahim mocked before snapping his fingers again. 

A sudden cool breeze brushing over his body caused Link to look down. A gasp left his mouth as he found himself completely naked. His eyebrows flew up on his face and he looked up at Ghirahim. Quite honestly, he had been expecting something a bit more…extreme. But he guessed that the Demon Lord was starting to lose his touch. It was to be expected. 

Ghirahim looked down at Link and saw that the Skychild had a relieved look in his eyes. He smirked to himself and had to keep himself from laughing out loud. He knew exactly what the Skychild was thinking and it was honestly very amusing. The child actually thought that he was going to get off with a simple punishment. If only he knew…

Tilting his head up, Ghirahim snapped his fingers silently, taking the time to set up a barrier around the throne room to alert him should anybody come down the hall. It wouldn’t do to have somebody interrupt them during their quiet time. And he definitely didn’t want his Master to walk in on them doing this. That wouldn’t end well for Ghirahim. 

Brushing his hair out of his face, Ghirahim stilled for a moment when another idea came to mind. The thought of putting a cock ring on the child had popped up suddenly. Ghirahim hummed to himself curiously before smirking slightly. He had to admit, he did like that idea. The thought of controlling when the Skychild could orgasm, even if it just meant delaying it, was overly appealing. And it was a punishment. Why should Link be able to orgasm at all thought what he was planning?

With that mindset, Ghirahim snapped his fingers yet again. 

A constricting feeling came around the base of Link‘s cock. Gasping at the sudden feeling, Link gazed down, slightly worried about what the Demon Lord had done. When he saw a bright red ribbon tied around the base, he let out a sigh of relief. He had been a bit fearful of what Ghirahim would do, but now that he saw the ribbon tied around his cock, he relaxed a bit. 

It looked as though Ghirahim would just be making him go through hours of intense simulation without orgasm. And while that would end up sucking about an hour or so, it was much better than going through some unknown punishment instead. 

The same look of relief went through the Skychild’s face, but this time it extended across his entire face as well. Unable to hold himself back this time, Ghirahim laughed softly to himself. 

Ghirahim’s laugh brought Link out of his musing. The Demon Lord appeared to be…amused? “What’s so funny?” Link asked cautiously. 

Ghirahim shook his head, brushing his hair out of his face. “Oh Skychild, you amuse me so much. Did you actually believe that this would be your only punishment?” Ghirahim asked, mocking Link’s relief.

Link furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and looked into Ghirahim’s face, trying to see exactly what the demon was planning. His eyes flickered between the Demon Lord’s body language and his facial expressions, trying to find something that would tip him off. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t read the Demon Lord at all. It was quite daunting. Link swallowed thickly and took in a deep breath to try and calm down his rapidly beating heart. 

Ghirahim stepped closer to Link, bending down so that he was staring right at Link. A smirk was still present on his face and he lifted his hand up, readying his fingers to snap them again. “Can you guess how I’m going to punish you Skychild?”

Truth be told, Link had absolutely no clue what Ghirahim was planning, so he just shook his head. Another mocking laugh left the Demon Lord’s mouth before he placed his free hand on Link’s cheek, rubbing the skin. “Oh, how it is to be naïve.”

Snapping his fingers, Ghirahim opened his hand the moment that something fell out of the sky. Link’s eyebrow furrowed as he tried to inspect the objects in Ghirahim’s hands. But before he could get a good look, the Demon Lord moved one of the objects out of his sight. The other though, stayed in plain sight for him to see. Link’s breath hitched as his eyes laid on the item in question and he looked at Ghirahim with wide eyes. 

“What is that for?!” Link asked incredulously, a blush starting to work itself onto his cheeks. 

Ghirahim laughed before unhooking the ball gag in his hand so the he could place it inside of Link’s mouth. “Oh, believe me Skychild. Once I start your punishment, the only things that will be leaving your mouth will be pathetic moans and screams. You’ll thank me for being lenient and gagging you,” Ghirahim said before placing the gag in Link’s mouth. 

Once the ball gag was in Link’s mouth, Ghirahim moved back to inspect his handiwork. A groan left the Demon Lord’s mouth and he licked his lips. The Skychild looked ravishing. It was too back that he was punishing him. He would have loved to just sit there and ravish the Skychild completely. 

Ghirahim made quick work of his clothing, vanishing his bodysuit away with a snap of his fingers. Ghirahim then bent down and placed his hands on Link’s knees before moving them up. He quickly rearranged Link’s body, spreading his legs wider. It took a few minutes, with Link struggling against his hold and the tight hold of the chains. But once he had Link in the position that would be most desirable, Ghirahim pulled away and looked down at Link.

It was time to start. Ghirahim gazed right into Link eyes as he pulled out the object that he had been hiding behind his back for the entire time. The Demon Lord held back the urge to laugh out loud as a bright blush came to Link’s face. 

_“Mhpgh?!”_ Link groaned out, his entire face and neck growing red while his eyes grew comically wide. 

“This is your punishment, Skychild,” Ghirahim said while lifting up the rod in his hand completely. 

Link gulped and coughed in embarrassment. It looked oddly like one the sex toys that were sold back at Skyloft. But instead of resembling a human cock, it just looked like a metal rod that was tampered towards the end. But something seemed off about the rod. It looked a bit…small. Much smaller than Demise’s large girth, not that that was really surprising. But was what surprising was that it looked smaller than Ghirahim’s own cock. 

Eyes narrowing, Link let out a curious noise and tilted his head. By now, Link was starting to wonder why exactly he had been worrying about what Ghirahim planning. The toy didn’t look very scary to take. In fact, he could probably take it inside with minimal preparation, if he even needed any.

So then, why was his stomach twisting up so tightly?

Without any other words in the matter, Ghirahim pulled out a container of lube and liberally covered the entire surface of the rod with the lubrication before pressing the tampered end at Link’s entrance. Grinning widely, the Demon Lord started to slowly slip the rod inside of Link, who groaned around the gag. 

The metal rod felt heavy inside of him and every movement that he made the rod slip deeper inside of him. The smoothness and coolness of the metal felt different from anything he had ever felt before. When the entire length was inserted inside of him, Link took a few moments to breath in deeply. His let his eyes flutter shut and tried to concentrate on his breathing. But that thought was quickly thrown out of the window when one of his deep breaths resulted in the tip of the metal rod prodding his prostate continuously. 

Link shivered and moaned loudly, gazing up at Ghirahim with wide eyes. His cock was starting to leak slightly, a small puddle starting to form on his stomach. His breath hitched every few seconds, which caused him to move his body slightly, which ended up jarring the rod inside of him, setting off a chain reaction. 

Ghirahim watched as Link rocked himself though his own pleasure. His cock slowly grew hard until it was twitching and bobbing against his stomach with his buck. The Skychild’s eyes were starting to glaze over in pleasure and the flush on his face and neck were slowly spreading down to his torso. Such an appealing sight. 

But that was only the start.

Moving closer to the Skychild so that he could grab the very bottom of the rod, Ghirahim carefully flicked the switch on the bottom. A low buzzing noise sliced through the air and Link screamed behind the gag before moaning loudly. His hips bucked up into the air, seeking some kind of stimulation other than the vibrations inside of him. But Ghirahim was quite content with watching Link struggling in his bonds. 

Link shook and fought against the chains as the vibrations inside of him shook his core. Of course the metal rod would turn out to be a vibrator. All other thoughts in Link’s mind disappeared as his body continued to rock itself against the vibrations. 

Ghirahim watched Link with lustful eyes. He had to admit, the new sight of Link writhing and moaning due to the toy inside of him was very arousing. He would admit, at first he had been apprehensive about using the rod on the Skychild. He wasn’t one to use such devices for pleasure when his own hands were perfectly in tact. But by the way that Link was reacting, the Demon Lord would obviously have to rethink that thought.

Just the sight of the child screaming and moaning wantonly…Ghirahim could barely keep himself from touching his own cock. He allowed himself to rub the underside slowly for a few moments before reluctantly pulling his hand away. While the urge to stroke himself was very high, it would be much better to wait and savor the moment later. 

So, Ghirahim situated himself so that his back was resting against the wall, where he could watch Link writhing against the floor. The Skychild’s back arched and he attempted to twist out of the chains around his wrists and ankles, but to no avail. His eyes were wide in lust and pleasure, a glaze settling over. All that Link would do was rock against the metal rod, pushing it deeper inside of him and pressing it against his prostate. 

Link’s cock was bobbing continuously against his stomach and leaking a steady stream of pre-come. But, those were the only things that it could do, due to the ribbon around the base. And no matter how hard Link tried, he wouldn’t be coming anytime soon with the makeshift cock ring around his arousal. 

With that thought in mind, Ghirahim finally took his own cock in hand and started stroking it lazily. He licked his lips unconsciously and locked gazes with the Skychild, smirking slightly. Link just whimpered behind the gag and silently begged for the Demon Lord to release him. His hips bucked up, causing the rod to slip deeper inside of him yet again, which caused Link to whimper loudly. Ghirahim just ignored him, choosing instead to stroke himself harder and faster. 

Ghirahim continued stroking himself off for the next few minutes until he felt his climax start to come upon him. Staggering to his feet, the Demon Lord slowly began walking towards Link, never ceasing his movements on his cock. Once he was within range of the Skychild, Ghirahim increased his pace and stroked himself rapidly. 

“ _Ah…ah_ …oh Skychild, I can’t wait until I mark you with my come. And by the end of this punishment, your entire body will be _marked_ by me in someway,” Ghirahim growled out before grunting loudly, his release splattering across Link’s chest and face. 

Link whimpered as Ghirahim’s come marked his torso and parts of his face. He clenched his eyes shut, shuddering slightly. His body felt wound up and on a continuous high. He had tried buck up and down on the rod inside of him, hoping that the extra stimulation would move him closer to an orgasm. But instead, all it had done was build up in the pit of his stomach and made his arousal skyrocket. 

He gazed up at Ghirahim with blurry eyes, hoping now that the Demon Lord would finally spare him some mercy and release the ribbon from around the base of his cock. But instead, Ghirahim just continued staring at his body. 

Link furrowed his eyebrows and let out a whimper that morphed into a moan. But his confusion must have been portrayed in his eyes, because the Demon Lord smirked widely. 

“Oh, surely you didn’t think I was done with you yet? We still have the better part of the day to complete your punishment Skychild…,” Ghirahim said before he knelt down, reaching towards his entrance to finger the bottom of the rod, flicking the switch and increasing the speed of the vibrations. 

Link’s eyes widened in horror and he vaguely felt the pit of his stomach drop as his back arched yet again. The rod pressed against his prostate and the continuous cycle of frustration started yet again. 

*******

Link bucked his hips wildly into the air and groaned low in his throat. He had probably had three dry orgasms since Ghirahim had tied the ribbon around his cock, and he felt dead tired. But obviously, that wasn’t enough to get Ghirahim to cease with the punishment. The Demon Lord was idly stroking Link’s cock while slowly thrusting the rod in and out of his body. Link whimpered at the extra stimulation and he shivered uncontrollably. He didn’t think that he could take much more of the pleasure. 

Luckily, Ghirahim seemed to catch on that he wouldn’t be able to deal with the feelings for much longer. The Demon Lord grabbed onto the edge of the ribbon, glancing down at Link momentarily, before slowly pulling it free. As the bow around his cock disappeared and released the base from its restricting grip, a slow rush of pleasure and pain started to hit Link hard. 

A sharp gasp left his mouth before a muffled scream left Link’s mouth. He writhed uncontrollably in Ghirahim’s arms an orgasm crashed upon his body. Link could vaguely feel the wetness of his come splattering on his chest and thighs, as well as the biting sensation of the ball gag around his mouth receding away. Before Link could probably respond though, he blacked out, slumping against Ghirahim’s chest. 

Ghirahim gazed down at the Skychild with mild surprise. He hadn’t actually expected the Skychild to pass out in his arms. Although, Ghirahim guessed it was for the best. After all, he doubted that the Skychild would be ripping anymore of his capes from now on.


End file.
